


Plagued By Dreams

by LoghstWayBeyondLife



Series: Thasmin Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Panic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoghstWayBeyondLife/pseuds/LoghstWayBeyondLife
Summary: The Doctors Dreams Are Plagued By The Past.By Past Companions.And How She Could Lose Her Current Friends.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> My First Fic So Its Gonna Be Pretty Bad .  
> Also like the summary isn't great either

"Run You Clever Boy And Remember"  
The Words Echoed In The Blondes Mind as an image of Clara bounced around the darkness.  
The Doctors Lets were running as fast as they could, running away from the memories and past pains in the darkness yet she failed to move anywhere.  
"Melody, Be A Good Girl And Look After Him"  
"Hello Sweetie"  
Rory, Amelia and River Joined her Brunette companion in her mind and Memories both good and bad, but mostly bad, played out in front of her. She was unable to move, to look away so she had to watched it all over again. The amount of times she let them down before finally she lost them for good.  
Soon Bill,Rose,Donna and Martha joined the torture.Pain surging through the Aliens mind as she became overwhelmed by her failures. She Tried To scream but nothing came out. Her Hearts Racing, 

"It's not real!It's Not Real" She closed her eyes tight as she tried to remind herself that it was the past. They were gone and she needed to move n. She Couldn't she her failures but her mind was still loud with them but somewhere among the shouts and cries she heard the TARDIS Vworp.  
She was slowly regathering her thoughts and her grip on reality slowly. Her breathing was heavy and she tried to calm her mind, well that was until an image flashed in her mind. It was a still image unlike the others but it was one that fetched her more pain then the rest combined.  
Graham and Ryan Lay there unmoving , their features coated in book and she could do nothing but stare afraid of if this was to be the outcome with these companions, with her new best friends. Tears began to fore themselves from her hazel eyes.Her grip on reality quickly slipped away

Then Yasmin Khan appeared and the image came to life. The darker toned girl stood over her friends, her new family, trying to save them. She looked worse for wears herself. The female then turned ad made eye contact with the Doctor, the look in them chocolate eyes broke her as tears fell from her own eyes. They were brimmed to the edge with tears and blood slowly leaked from a wound in her head.  
The Doctors heart broke.  
Ad Then Things Got Worse...

"You!" Yasmin yelled accusingly. "You Promised To Keep Them Safe" She Stalked closer to the Blonde before raising her hand and slapping her across the face. "You Killed Them!" "They Are Dead Because Of You!" "I.HATE.YOU" That was it, The straw on the camels back. it pushed her into a panic attack and the older woman struggled to breathe. 

"Doctor!" "Doctor" "...doctor" These calls of her name started harsh strong and we accompanied by a blow to her body as strong fists pounded against her but the longer they were chanted the calmer they got. The tone of voice turning from hate to worry as the image faded and the console room came into view. Her eyes landed on her favorite companion but instantly and involuntarily recoiled away from her touch shuffling on the cold floor and a hand reached towards her. The dream was still very much vivid in her mind. Yet instead of hate, the dark eyes before her were red and puffy filled with worry and fear for her friend.

"Hey..Shhh..You are okay" seeing the older's reaction she took her hand back not wanting to make things worse, not knowing what could have happened seeing as she found the Blonde unconscious on the TARDIS flood.  
"Shhh...You're Okay. It's Okay" Dark eyes met hazel ones and the doctors face softened but it was clear she was unsure, tears still threatened to fall causing the Younger girls heart to break at the sight. Yaz tried again , out stretching her hand and this time even though The Doctor flinched a little as she got closer , the frail older woman collapsed forwards into Yaz's arms. She buried her head into her companions long dark curls her body trembling as she sobbed, still in shock from what she had dreamed. "You Are Safe" Yasmin soothed the Blonde holding her rattled body close slowly running a hand through her blonde hair.  
"Hey Now Doc, Don't Worry"

The Doctor Was Embarrassed.  
Usually she was very good at keeping her composure, at keeping her grief under-wraps and pushing away the harsh dreams - filing them away and trying not to dwell on past mistakes-but this time she had pushed herself too much, gone too long without resting or sleeping so she had no strength to fight her own mind.  
The last thing she could remember was hanging her coat by the console so she get ready to tinker while her companions rested and slept.

"Yaz...I'm sorry" the Doctor pulled away in shame. "What Ever For?" it was clear she was worried even when she tried to keep her voice steady. The Doctor just looked away distracting her self with the console floor. "fer makin' ya worry" her accent was think as her voice was sorrowful and barely above a whisper.  
"Nonsense Doctor. I am always going to worry. I care about you" the room dropped silent for a minute or so .  
"Come On Doctor" Yaz stood up from the floor out stretching her hand for the older woman to take, which she slowly did.

The Doctor wobbled slightly still shook up from the memories of the dream.  
"It's Okay, I've got ya" Yaz softly smiled placing an arm around her doctors waist to steady her as they walked out into the corridor.  
"TARDIS Could You Please lead us to her Ro-"  
"Can I Stay With You Tonight?" The Doctor interrupted her before she could complete her request to the TARDIS.  
Pink flushed to the pale cheeks of the Doctor and her voice shook with nerves.  
"Always, Do You Want To Go To Your Room And Grab Some Pjs Or Just Borrow Some Of Mine? " Yaz asked. It was clear she had been through a pretty nasty nightmare and didn't want to be alone.  
"....Yours Please: She Muttered Embarrassed, she wanted to feel as close to Yasmin as she could, still fearing some truth behind her dream. Yaz just simply smiled with a nod. "Okay, Whatever You Want Or Need All You Have To Do Is Ask Doctor "

The Doctor nodded as they reached Yasmin's room, The Blonde felt bad. She didn't want to intrude on her friend and she didn't even consider it was very late night so her friend would be tired, she just didn't want to be alone.  
"Here, Gently does it" Yaz smiled to her friend, leading her to sit on her bed. Though a small gasp emitted from the Younger girls lips as she caught sight of a large deep bruise just behind the Doctors ear as the Blonde move her hair. At least She doesn't look like its paining her.  
"Does Your head hurt?" Yaz asked trying not to be too obvious as if the Doctor hadn't notice the injury she could panic but all the Doctor could offer as an answer was a shrug. After her nightmare everything just felt numb.

Yasmin simply nodded as she walked towards her wardrobe pulling out 2 different colored tank tops and 2 pairs of plaid bottoms. The Doctor remind quiet and it worried Yaz, she hated seeing the normally energetic alien so out of it.  
"You Can Change in Here, I'll not look" Yasmin Handed the Pjs over , a tank top with a rainbow across it and some deep blue plaid bottoms yet the Doctor just stared shaking as Memories of the Nightmare still plagued her mind.

"Here."Yasmin gave a concerned smile " I'll Help You Yeah?" she knew her friend was struggling with whatever the saw when she slept and knew she needed rest ut wanted to get her into something more comfortable. Just barely managing it the Doctor nodded.  
Carefully she unpinned her suspenders and untucked both her tops and she carefully lifted them over the Blondes head ( not once taking in her friends body, as much as her mind wanted to - she wouldn't take advantage of her friend like that). deciding it was too intrusive to remove the Doctors Bra she pulled the Tank over her head and moved to undoing and taking off her shoes, soon followed by her socks.

Yaz the got herself dressed after helping her friend and then pulled the covers back on her bed and getting in shuffling to the far end inviting the Doctor in, arms open.

Without hesitation the trembling blonde snuggled into Yaz as sobs began to tear through her chest and Yasmin held her tighter. Running a hand through blonde hair in a calming manor. being very gentle of the dark bruise still unaware of how much pain it cause the Older woman - it could wait until morning to check.  
"Shhh, get some sleep" The Doctor Tensed " We Wont talk about it until you are ready but sleep please. I'm Not leaving you, you are safe" Yaz felt the Doctor calm down and relax a little into her. The Doctor Put all her trust into her friend as she slowly fell to sleep again.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Little Bit I Wrote For The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably even worse then the Main Chapter ahah

Slowly the doctor stirred awake a small smile played on her lips as she snuggled further into the warmth in front of her, fetching her arms to relax against the warmth also.  
Though when she opened her eyes a shriek escaped her as she pushed back, which ultimately ended up with The Doctor falling off the edge of the bed. This caused the other person to wake, shooting up a panicked look on her face. This settled into a chuckle and a sigh as Yaz stared down at the blonde who sat in a heap on the floor rubbing the back of her head sheepishly wincing slightly as her hand made contact with her already existing bruise. 

"Oh Doctor" The Younger woman let out another chuckle yet her eyes were occupied by last nights worry, "Guess Last night slipped your mind" Yaz realized how odd that sounded before the words left her mouth but she couldn't stop them. Yasmin stood up out of bed with a stretch and a Yawn before lending her friend a hand pulling her up off the floor. "Are You Okay?" Yaz added giving her friend a glance over to make sure she wasn't injured any further. 

"I'm Okay" The Doctor Nodded cheeks hot with embarrassment from falling out of the bed ending her reassurance with a small laugh and Yasmin nodded in response. "You...Erm Hit your head last night, Can I erm...Just Check it.." Yaz didn't know where her sudden nervousness came from as she spoke awkwardly. The Blonde Nodded with a smile letting the dark haired girl lead her back to the bed.  
As The Younger Girl assessed the extent of the injury a hiss escaped from the Doctors lips as pressure was applied to back of her ear. "It's not too bad. The Skin has split a little so it needs cleaning up. I'm just gonna go get the first aid kit" Yasmin explained as she uncrossed her legs from the bed and went to leave the room.

Once she returned she tended to the Doctors head and they Changed. The Doctor Awkwardly Asking If She Could Wear Some Of Yasmin's Clothes , insisting she had no weird reasoning behind it (Yaz Of course said yes) the dream still plagued her mind and she needed as much reassurance she could have that Yasmin wasn't going to hurt or Hate her.  


"We Can Talk About It If You Want" This Caused The Doctor's Shoulders to tense and she buttoned up the borrowed shirt ( It had rainbows on it) "But Only When you are ready to , I Ain't pushing ya" The Doctor released a breath she didn't know she was holding and answered her friend with a slow nod. Then suddenly the Blonde burst into energy as she remember the boys will be waiting to adventure somewhere. "Later" she flashed a quick grin at Yaz along with pulling her into a hug and a 'thank you' as she pressed a kiss into her friends toned skin before quickly bounding down the corridor,

"Where To Today Boys" Could be heard as The Doctor Entered the main room smiling at the boys when she spotted them, they kinda gawked in return as they stare at the doctor in a shirt and some black jeans, still accompanied by her suspenders and she put her coat on.  
Meanwhile Yasmin Khan stood stunned ,a smile on her lips staring at the wall as she held her hand over where the Blondes lips had made contact with her skin. Though she was rudely pulled from her thought as Ryan's Voice Echoed down the halls "YAZ are you coming" and she stuttered her answer of" Y-Yeah" Before leaving to Join her friend, a sheepish grin on her lips.


End file.
